Talk:Slippery Ground
heh Will work on Rits, 100% guarantee =P : Ritualists are not blind. They blindfold themselves to commune with the spirit world better.--Carmine 13:33, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I find the concept of this skill hilarious, I mean seriously, read it out loud. Zulu Inuoe 21:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I'd add the condition that target has to be moving, or next time they move while blind, to make it make sense. But with the added difficulty of getting it off, reduce that recharge. --Mooseyfate 10:53, 7 August 2007 (CDT) use it with ash blast :D--24.16.163.73 19:31, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 15:45, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I picture the swedish chef walking "bork a bork a bork" *slip falls* BEOOOORRRKKK -thud- Tripping the blind? Real Classy A net LAME-worthy? Though this hasn't been released yet, this skill would probably be worthy of LAME. 20 second CD for a conditional KD? The only advantage over Gale is that it doesn't cause exhaustion. Clearly needs some damage to compensate for recharge (only if condition is met I guess) or needs a recharge close to Gale (but not quite) --Gimmethegepgun 07:41, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Very LAME. The Hobo 07:45, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Recharge is HORRIBLE but otherwise it's meh. Consider this: :::What is blinding surge for 500 please?--75.189.71.19 12:44, 1 September 2007 (CDT) + + You cannot possibly tell me that wouldn't be a hilarious combo. :p (T/ ) 02:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :I want somebody to make an animated simulation of what it would be like to be that dude... (He's just an average joe, minding his own business, suddenly, out of nowhere, HE BURTS AFLAME!! It starts to rain and the steam blocks out his eyes, not letting him see the ground underneath him is covered in water, and possibly his own urine, and he slips) it sucks to be Joe. Zulu Inuoe 05:27, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have way too much time on my hands, I know. Check my leet paint skillz. Sucky Joe -Progger 07:11, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::: rofl. Soon we'll have a ranger combo Eat banana for extra hp/Throw skin at moving enemy to knock him down--PatRedway 21:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) + + 0 fire magic ftw. 12.175.211.39 17:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) No Attribute This functions like a no attribute skill because it has no water-affected elements, except half cast/recharge. If it were to be reduce to like say, 3/4 cast and 12 second recharge? Would be a good knockdown for a B-Surge blindbot. I mean, if you blind a monk, normally they wouldnt care, but then they are suddenly knocked down, now that's fun. The Paintballer (T/ ) :Or they could actually make this skill worth something by giving it some damage for having water magic --Gimmethegepgun 00:44, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Then it would be elite. XP Zulu Inuoe 03:40, 8 August 2007 (CDT) It is a real shame that once again the water magic line gets shafted. Just because its water and ice does not mean it needs to deal less damage then all the other three. even if it does they could make up with some worth while hexes that are more then just snare! Like I had an idea for one. Brittle Enchantments. The next time target foe looses an Enchantment that foe takes XX...XX damage and is interupted. Sure it may end with elite status but it is still a skill, and with like 10 Energy and a 15s recharge, don't tell me some of you would not use that skill.Kalle Damos :It'd be interesting if they did something with types of damage again, they sort of stopped it since Prophecies (Ice Prison/Armor of Frost) It'd be interesting to see some type of hex that lowers your armor against Blunt attacks ot something... Zulu Inuoe 16:22, 9 August 2007 (CDT) The skill has a 10 second recharge in game. Further, this needs 5 or more water magic, otherwise it will fail. This is not noted in the current spell description in game. Actually it has a 50% chance to miss with less than 5 water magic. Same thing lol. He said "5 or more water magic or it'll fail" and you said it fails with 5 or less. - Flechette(forgot to sign in> <) :His point is that the fail chance is 50%, not 100% which "otherwise it'll fail" suggests. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 11:10, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Doesn't that make the bug note incorrect? It should be 4 water magic or less, and not 5 or less.--El Nazgir 12:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Update 09/05/09 Ranged Bulls Strike. Though the 1 sec cast makes it iffy.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :And the recharge makes it even more eew.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC)